


The one where the otokoyakus blurt out I love you to their musumeyakus through the phone accidentally

by takaraikarin



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Romance, romcom-ish setting, zuka fandom being made of cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takaraikarin/pseuds/takaraikarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where the otokoyakus blurt out I love you to their musumeyakus through the phone accidentally

Tittle: **The one where the otokoyakus blurt out I love you to their musumeyakus through the phone accidentally**  


**Author:** [Takarai Karin](http://takarai-karin.livejournal.com/)

 **Fandom:** Takarazuka  
**Pairings:** All of them. ALL of the pairings. (okay, not really, but there're five ships)  
**Rating:** Fluffy Gen.  
**Warning:** Not for people who're lactose intollerant?

  
  


**I. In ChieNene’s Case**

Reon should just bang her head on the nearest wall by now. It would’ve been less embarrassing. This is why she shouldn’t have to do video calls with important clients on an empty stomach. She ended up doing stupid stuff like ¬ absentmindedly blurting ‘I love you’ instead of ‘bye’ or ‘we’ll keep you in touch with façade options’ like in other normal, client meetings.

Now the nation’s theatre princess is going to think she’s a creepy fan. And she’d looked so taken by the observatory design, too…

Yumesaki Nene’s lovely features bloomed into a smile after she blinked at the screen a few times.

“I usually prefer more of a grand gesture to go along with the declaration, Yuzuki-san. Maybe you should add some of that, next time.” she quipped, good humored, the teasing curve of her smile irresistible-looking. 

“I’ll put more effort then, next time.” Reon replied, and she wasn’t entirely joking. 

The actress in front of her blinked again, chuckled, and wave lightly before closing the call window. 

Well. That didn’t turn out to be such a disaster. Reon exhaled a huge whoosh of breath and went out of the office intent on a big lunch. She has acoustic designs to go over with her team and a grand gesture to plan, and she can’t think on an empty stomach. 

 

**II. In WaoFusa’s case**

Youka knew Mari won’t let her live it down. The petite woman was now staring at her from across the table with a small smile seemingly etched on her face. To be fair, it’s only been half a day since _that_ phone call. So of course she’s still… doing that not-so-secretive-smiley-thing that on any other person would’ve looked like gloating, except Mari is too well-bred to do something as crude as gloating. But the images of cats and cream still popped up in Youka’s head anyway, watching her practically glowing like that.

Youka had to pause as she wondered if she hasn’t been saying that as often as she thought she does, if a blurted out line over the phone while she was distracted was enough to make Mari so happy.

Her companion seemed to have noticed her silence, and the smile slipped off a bit. “I’ll stop relishing, if you want,” she said graciously, head bent down to focus on her meal again, and really that was the last thing Youka wanted. The glow had looked fetching on her. 

“I do love you, you know,” she said to the top of her head. Mari seemed to froze for a bit before she raised her face back at Youka’s.

“I know.” She answered, and the glow was back. 

 

**III. In TeruMiri’s Case**

Kaname’s absentmindedness knew no bounds sometimes. Even she realized this herself. Shouldn’t you be having a moment of some sort before such declarations? It was a far cry from a moment as Miri chuckled on her ear, saying the jetlag must’ve been doing her in still and telling her to rest up; while behind her Touma and Manato were guffawing (unbecomingly, Kaname thought uncharitably), relishing her blunder. 

“I thought you don’t do commitments, senpai,” Manato said through peals of laughter. Kaname turned back to glare at her. 

“You won’t think it’s so funny when it happens to you.” She deadpanned, hoping karma would do something about her insolence. 

 

**IV. In ManaRei’s Case**

Karma did something about Manato’s insolence after all, and Kaname’s glare was the first thing she had flashing on the forefront of her mind as she (and the person on the other end) froze at her blurted line. 

Rere’s soft chuckles reached her ears, and Manato had to wonder if she was imagining the shakiness in them. “Maa-sama, that’s why you shouldn’t be so charming to so many people, look at that, it must be second nature for you now to blurt out those words.” 

“It wasn’t like that, I’m sor—” there was something like a sharp intake of a breath coming out of Rei then, and Manato’s brain slammed the break there. _Was_ she sorry? She… kind of didn’t feel like apologizing. Not really. She just suddenly really wanted to see Rei’s face. 

“Hey, what’s your favorite flower?”

Rei seemed to have been taken aback by the question, as it took her a while to answer, “Violet. And Baby’s Breath. Why?” she answered, though her voice was still cautious. 

“I’ll buy a boatload of them so I can rain them down on you at curtain call.” Manato said lightly. Rere laughed at that, and it made her a bit giddy, somehow. 

“Please don’t. You’ll shock the other gekidan members.” 

Manato laughed at the mental image, and Rere giggled with her, and it was as light and easy as it always was between them. Too light, and too easy, like moments that seep through her fingers like ephemeral sand before she could noticed they were sharing them. 

Something in her chest clenched, and somehow Manato just didn't want light and easy anymore. “I’ll see you tonight,” she said through the constriction in her heart. Rere seemed to have sensed it, because she only quietly replied, “Un.”

When Manato ended the call, she was still feeling the tightness in her chest, and she knew she needed something real and corporeal to soothe it. She was done with light and easy. 

 

**V. In ChigiMiyu’s Case**

Chigi had to wince when she realized what she said. It was probably too early, and she should’ve waited for a more special moment for those three words, not letting her mouth run ahead of her while she was doing a thousand things all at once. 

A dull thud was the only response she got from the other line. 

“Yumi-chan?” she asked. “Yumi-chan?” and again, more loudly this time. She stared at the phone in her hand, checking if she’d lost signal. Nope. Full bar. 

“Maybe you should check on her, see if you haven’t just given her a heart attack.” Yumeno said from behind mountains of paperwork. Chigi swiveled in her chair at that. 

“You don’t think she…”

“Or maybe she just passed out.”

That still doesn’t sound too good. Maybe she really _should_ check on her. But…

Yumeno seemed to have notice her eyes roaming through the stacks of case files. 

“Go. You’re useless when you’re worrying about her.” She made shooing motions with her hands. 

“Thanks, I’ll just—”

“Go.”

Chigi grabbed her coat and ran down to her car in no time, feet slamming on the pedal to reach her girlfriend. 

It ended up being nothing too serious. Yumi sort of hit her head on the floor a bit, and Chigi insisted they go to the hospital to check for concussions while internally she looked at her in wonder. 

If she passed out at Chigi blurting out those three words, what’ll happen when she gave her the small, velvet box she has hidden in the back of her drawer?

Forget fancy dinner or fireworks, then, she’ll just have to do it on their bed, to minimize the possibilities of injuries. 

 

**Stop.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> So. yeah. that happened.


End file.
